no one is left behind
by HTTYDloverrrrrr
Summary: a short 5 chapter story. "i'm sorry Erica" where the words i said before dagur tightened the knife on my neck. a fluffy action story (my first story) rated t for violence and blood. i'm bad at summery's. hope you like it (: ###
1. Chapter 1

**Well hey every one! This is my first story so go easy on me, I am really excited and I hope you like it, it's a short story of 5 chapters, they have fluff in them but they are mostly action and fighting, and the other teens are not in it**

**Now I know it's not Astrid and it's not because I don't like her, I ship hiccstrid but she just didn't fit the part that I imagined for the story. First chapter has a lot of fluff but after there is no more sooo…. Here we go chapter 1:**

* * *

><p>I walked outside and it was like every other day, she was standing there, in front of the sunrise, her long brown hair in a messy braid, I never know how she does it, just standing there watching, I keep wondering what is on her mind, alone for me it's pointless but with her… with her I can stay forever, just being near her.<p>

I walk over to behind her and wrap my hands around her, without even looking she knows it's me and presses her cheek to mine, I can feel her smiling, no need for words she puts her hands on mine and squeezes me tightly her soft touch rubbing my hand and then our fingers collide

The sun is coming up and its getting warmer, the sunlight touches our skin and she closes her eyes and enjoys it, thats one thing I love about her, she finds happiness in the simplest of things, no need for clothes or jewelry, even though my dream is to give her a diamond, one day I will have the courage.

the sun is almost all the way up and she turns to me and wraps her hands around my neck and I kiss her lightly, "don't you need to fly toothless? He gets pretty cranky without his morning flights" I laugh slightly "he can wait" I said and kissed her again, this time a little more passionately, when we hear a big roar we separate and see the black dragon jumping from house to house until he reaches us, we both laugh at his amazingly terrible timing, he nudges me "I better go" I say loosening my grip from her "no problem" she answers and squeeze my hand "I'll make breakfast" I smile in delight and mount toothless, I fly off without taking my smile off my face, re-watching those scenes in my mind, her smile, her touch, her kiss I barely notice what is going on around me, until I hear a thump, a load roar, were falling and I go blank.

It has been an hour, maybe even two, he hasn't returned, I keep pacing around the house hoping he will walk through the door. He takes long rides but I was thinking he would be back by now, I'm worried, I'm not usually so paranoid but this time.. this time is different, I know it.

At these times I wish I had a dragon, just get on and look for him, maybe even join him for his flights, but like a lot of the Vikings I haven't forgotten the trauma dragons put me throw. Don't get me wrong, I love toothless and he loves me, I even have my own terrible terror Igor ( but what can he do now?) but… to go on a dragon and fly, putting my life in the wings of a dragon.. I can't do

Not knowing what to do I walk to the chiefs house, without even thinking I slam the door open making a big crash noise, the hairy chief jumped of his chair and grabbed his ax "Erica!" he said when he noticed it was just me "what's wrong?" he said dropping his ax "Hiccups gone" I said, and with those words the chief eyes filled with worry

"What happened?" he asked walking towards me and putting his hand on my shoulder, that is when I realized I wasn't warring my shoulder pads, or any armor I was still in my pajamas "he went out for a ride, about three hours ago and- and never came back" I said trembling

Without a word Stoick walked out and whistled, within seconds thornado was in front of him, he mounted him and was about to take off when he turned to me "well are you coming?" I didn't know what to say, I started muttering "i-I ca… i-"

"you don't have to" he said with a comforting voice, but no, I had to, for hiccup, for all he's done for me, "no" I said almost yelling "I'm coming, but I have to do something first" I said running to my house.

I didn't know what to expect so I just put on a shirt with metal shoulder pads, my armed skirt with a spike belt and fur boots, I fixed my braid, put a dagger in my boot and a long knife in the back of my belt, I stopped to look at myself in the mirror, these clothes were a little tight on me, I mean I haven't worn them since we made peace with the dragons, I practiced my war face, I squinted my eyes, slightly opened my mouth and stood strait with bold shoulders, If you didn't know me you would think I was pretty intimidating. I know my way with a sword and with a bow, I'm quick, I can fight, when we still killed dragons I was one of the best, but I always felt bad afterwards..

I walked to the door but stopped when I saw hiccups shield I decided I should take it to and ran out the door, jumped on thornado and we flew up looking for the black night fury.

**That is it! hope you liked it and I will update soon ###**

** I would love to hear your reviews and what do you like to change or not, remember first story so I learn from my mistakes ### **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2! Now here the drama begins with a lot less fluff**

**Again this is my first story so go easy on me and please no flames! I'd like to thank ****Dawnbreaker**** for giving me a review and pointers, please leave your reviews you have no idea how much they mean to me and help me write my stories.**

**So without further ado, chapter 2: **

We were out for hours looking everywhere.

All his favorite islands and cliffs that he says have the best sunrise and I should come with him, now that I see them I wish I would have come..

We searched up in the clouds and right above the water, dragon island and even past change wing island but they were nowhere to be found..

Suddenly thornado caught a scent of something familiar and made a sharp turn right "where is he taking us?" I yelled to stoick from his back "I'm not sure.." he said, and we waited to see where the big blue dragon was going.

It has been a few minutes until we saw an island, it looked abandoned and dark, only a few houses here and there but it was mostly rock "berserk.." I heard stoick whisper

"Wait what? This is the BERSERKER Island?" I said with a trembling voice.

I have never seen it, I've seen a few warriors of them when they came to raid but only a glance until hiccup pushed me back in the house told me to stay and he left to fight.

I shivered at the thought of that I hated it, I felt so innocent, I wasn't able to do anything, just listen to the battle cries and pray that he will come home safe

And now being at their island, I couldn't even begin to imagine what might happen to me, or what happened to hiccup. My eyes got watery but I blinked the tears away.

We landed behind big gray rocks that had a perfect view to an arena, similar to the academy but it was filled with guards warring metal helmets and heavy weaponry.

They were all talking loudly but were shut quit when the big wooden doors of the arena opened wide.

A tall man walked in, he had a helmet the covered most of his face and a purple tattoo of scratches on his eye.

He walked to the middle of the arena followed by even more guards, there were about 30 of them now.

"So hiccup, let's try this again" the big man said.

_Hiccup? What is he doing here? No this can't be good.._ I was looking around for hiccup when I saw two big guards dragging hiccup to the front of the tattooed man.

hiccup looked so fragile, he could barely stand on his own, he had blood coming from out of his nose and a nasty scratch on his forehead, he was bleeding from his hand and legs as well.

"I- I won't do it" hiccup said looking the man in his eyes

"ohhh yes you will" the man said getting closer to hiccup and grabbing a dagger from his pocket and pressing it tightly to his face "or else.." he tuned to his guards and started laughing like crazy, the guards joining him and held their weapons tighter.

"Dagur you son of a half troll mother-" _kick, punch _and hiccup fell to his knees moaning in pain, the guards held him up from laying on the floor but he stayed on his knees

That's Dagur? Hiccup has told me story's about him, and what he did.

I started shaking remembering all the story's I've heard about him like that he kills his own people, and for fun.

I became even more scared knowing what he is capable of, I thought about hiccup, I couldn't bear to watch. I turning my back to the arena and leaned on a rock, I put my face in my hands "what are we going to do?!" I said with tears filling my eyes

"We have to wait till he's alone" I looked at him like he's crazy

"But look what they're doing to him! We can't let them we have to help him now, I don't even want to think what they're going to do to him" I almost yelled tears running down my face.

I wanted to grab his beard and shake him back to reality but then I remembered he was my chief..

"There are too many of them" stoick said, I know he meant well, he was right and I hated him for it.

"Now hiccup, you show me how to tame a damn dragon" dagur said, his eyes filled with hate "let out the monstrous nightmare!" he yelled with a smile appearing on his face.

And he left the arena with the guards and sat on a big chair and watched as if he was watching a show.. The guards left hiccup and he feel on the floor, they walked to a big metal door and with a big whoosh they opened it. A big, green, ON FIRE dragon came out of the cage, he was clearly very angry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yayy chapter 3! only three more chapters to go ): **

**Thanks for whoever Is reading this and thanks for the people who followed and review I really hope you would like this. (Again this is my first story so no flames and I would love to hear pointers) **

I'm sure I will have nightmares of this day tonight, first I made myself watch.. stupid me

The monster didn't thinks twice, he just ran to every direction, burning everything including hiccup.

There were screams and laughter. I hated Dagur, every bone in my body hated him, I only wanted to punch him.

I clutched my fists but then a gentle hand touched my shoulder, I jumped to see stoick, his face full of tears "soon... Soon" he said and moved my head so I won't see the horrors.. I cried quietly the whole time

Hiccups P.O.V

I only remember flashes, it all happened so quick.

It's like the gates of Helheim opened and this demon came out.

I was so weak, this wasn't the first time the dragon fought me, it was the third time. It feels like I broke every bone in my body.

I felt like I lost hope, I lost my will to fight, I just closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come.

I couldn't move and I had no weapon for protection.

The monstrous nightmare came at me in full speed and I flew to the stone wall of the arena. My head was throbbing and I saw stars, but Dagur only laughed harder.

I slowly stood up, I didn't want to kill the dragon, but training it meant giving Dagur what he wanted, more power.

I tried to show the dragon I didn't want to hurt him but he only blasted fire, I rolled to the floor but the flames caught my arm and it burnt

I yelled with tears running down my face "oh come on boy! You can do better than that" dagur yelled making the other guards burst in laughter.

I got up just to be flung again by the dragon, I flew to the other side of the arena and fell flat to the ground.

I lifted my dizzy head and the metallic taste of blood filled my mouth, I spit it out and tried to stand but couldn't, I looked at my prosthetic leg and saw it was twisted

I could stand but it hurt too much so I fell to my knees. "ok enough" dagur yelled and sighed in disappointment.

The guards went to the monstrous nightmare, swung their weapons and pushed it back to its cage.

Dagur walked slowly to hiccup

"ohh hiccup… what are we going to do with you?" he said and picked my head up by his hair, I moaned quietly, tears and blood running down my face "and you call yourself the dragon conquer"

"it's dragon trainer" I said spiting more blood

"Don't you sass me!" dagur yelled and pulled out a knife from the side of his belt, he put the knife to my throat and pressed tightly

"Any last words?" dagur said with a smirk

"I'm sorry Erica" I whispered and closed my eyes

Erica's P.O.V

"ok enough" i heard dagur yell. And the screams stopped _is it over?_ I slowly turned around to see hiccup on his knees, but still alive

I slowly stood up not being able to take this anymore but stoick yanked me down and held my wrist "shh.. wait" was all he said.

"ohh hiccup… what are we going to do with you?" _leave him alone! _I yelled inside of me when more tears came down my face

"And you call yourself the dragon conquer"

"its dragon trainer" even in this situation I wanted to laugh, how can he stand up to him after that? He is so strong inside, I love that about him.

But then dagur grabbed his knife, "don't you sass me!" _ohh stupid hiccup. _I held my sword tight with my free hand, ready for anything but trembling with every move dagur makes.

"Any last words?" dagur pulled his knife to hiccups throat and he closed his eyes

I didn't know what went over me that moment I broke free from stoicks strong hand, grabbed my sword in one hand and hiccups shield in the other

"STOPPPPP" I yelled and jumped into the arena, hiccups eyes popped open and lit up when he saw me

Everyone stood silent for a few seconds not knowing what is going on

"What are you waiting for? GET HER!" dagur yelled pointing his knife to me now

The guards kept coming, more and more but I fought good. I swung my sword to every direction and dogged them, got a few punches and scratches but I ignored them and kept fighting, shooting bolas from hiccups shield.

but stoick was right, there were to many and I ended up with my face flat on the floor trying to pick myself up with my arms

I looked up at hiccup who looked at my in the eye with tears going down to his neck

I looked at hiccup with tears in my eye, I felt so stupid

Maybe hiccup is right to look me in the house during fights, I don't think I just do, it may save someone else's life but it will cost mine.


	4. Chapter 4

**And its chapter 4 ! wow two more to goo… gain that you so much ****Dawnbreaker**** for your review, I wish more peapole would review because is really makes my day and helps me write so if your reading this even one word would be nice**

**Sooooooooo chapter 4:**

* * *

><p>This can't be happening, it wasn't supposed to go this way.<p>

please Odin let me die but don't hurt my poor Erica, she isn't a part of this, this mess I caused myself I created this demon don't let her get hurt for that..

I spent most of my time protecting her and making her happy because I know I cannot live without her. oh Thor please listen to my prays, she is everything to me I will take a spear for her.

I am so sorry Erica, this is my fault… you should be at home, safe, but I dragged you into this mess I'm gonna get you out, I promise.

* * *

><p>Dagur walked to Erica who was trying to getaway but he put a foot on her back making her collapse back to the floor "well well, what do we have here?" dagur said pressing even harder on Erica making her yell in pain<p>

"Don't touch her or I swear to thor I will-" "you will what?!" dagur yelled pointing the knife to his face

"You can't do anything, you have nothing! No dragon, no girlfriend you are weak and pathetic"

"Don't you dare talk to _my_ son like that!" stoick finally came realizing this won't end soon

he jumped in the arena with thornado "come dagur, come fight me like a man!"

dagur smiled at his offer and lost focus in Erica who crawled away from his foot, dagur came to attack her but stoick got to him first and they started fighting.

More guards quickly ran towards there chief only to be blown away by thornado.

Erica grabbed her sword and ran to hiccup fighting of the two guards who were holding him, when they were down on the floor she kneeled to hiccup and hugged him tight.

hiccup moaned in pain from his bruises "ohh I'm sorry" she said letting go of hiccup but before he could answer her more guards ran throw the arena door, Erica stood quickly and holding her sword tighter.

she helped hiccup stand and despite the pain he felt in his prosthetic leg he walked over to his shield and grabbed an ax from one of the guard lying on the floor in pain.

They fought like never before, stoick and thornado were in the front with the guards, Erica took care of the people who got throw stoick and hiccup fought with dagur.

He forgot the pain and all that's happened just a minute ago, all he thought about was Erica and his father and protecting them

"It's too late hiccup" dagur said with a smirk but hiccup swung his ax again, causing only a small scratch on dagur

he laughed "you are three, my armada is huge, you will never survive" dagur said and pressed his sword to his heart, but in that moment a blue flash of light appeared shining so brightly that dagur had to cover his face and that gave hiccup time to escape his sword

"toothless, bud" hiccup said running to his direction but a hard yank in his hair dropped him to the floor and a sword coming to the direction of his face, he quickly rolled over and stood up grabbing his shield.

Toothless was surrounded by the armada that just kept coming throw the doors, stoick was tired and Erica desperately tried to keep them away from hiccup

"give up already!" dagur yelled not amused anymore

"I will never" hiccup said turning his shield to a bow and arrow he shot one but dagur only dogged it.

he got to hiccup grabbed his shield and tossed it aside, now they both were unarmed

hiccup kicked and punched everywhere but his hands were to weak, he got a kick to the stomach and a punch to the face making him fall to the floor "bye bye hiccup" dagur said but before hitting him again hiccup grabbed a sword from a body who was lying next to him and swung it up. the next moment went in slow motion for hiccup, the sword went right throw dagurs stomach making him fall of hiccup but he pushed him away.

he moaned in pain for a few seconds but then hiccup saw the light leave his eyes, he sat there in shock, kneeling in front of dagur

he never meant for it to go this far, he never wanted to hurt him, he never wanted to hurt anyone.

Erica saw all this happen from the side

"hiccup!" she ran towards him and kneeled besides him, rubbing her hands on his back, while tears ran down hiccups face.

stoick got closer to them when toothless and thornado worked together to fight the guards "we have to leave!" stoick yelled to us "NOWW!" and with that I picked hiccup up and dragged him towards toothless, hiccup was in shock so Erica had to ride him

stoick got on thornado they let out one more shout and we flew back home

Erica wanted to say something to hiccup, but she didn't know what

what do you say in this kind of situation? She just turned to him and tried to smile, he was all out of tears so he just hugged her tight until they got home.

it was already dark and most of Berk was asleep, Erica and stoick helped hiccup down toothless and to bed

He wasn't in such bad shape so they said they will get gothi tomorrow and gobber cane fix the prosthetic leg in the morning.

Erica smiled slightly to stoick who nodded and they both went to their homes for another sleepless night


	5. Chapter 5

**And we are finally here chapter five! The last one, I would like to thank ****Dawnbreaker** **for helping me and reviewing, and thanks to everyone else who fallowed and favorite this story. It has been amazing for my first story**

**I'm so sorry this chapter is very short but I had a hard time ending it, hope you like it chapter 5: **

The next morning I woke up early like always

I stretched slightly rubbing my eye and adjusting it to the light from the rising sun. Then realized I was in bed alone, without even putting on my boots I ran outside and let out a big sigh when I saw him there

I was not surprised, he was tossing and turning all night, he was still in yesterday's clothes which were ripped and soaked with blood.

I slowly walk over to him and stood right next to him.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of fresh air, taking in what happened just last night. I looked at hiccup, his eyes were red from no sleep and he still had awful scratches on his face with dry blood.

I took his hand and tangled it with mine but he kept looking straight at the ocean and the rising sun

He took a deep breath and wrapped his hand around my shoulder and I wrapped both arms around his waist taking in a breath of his scent, "I'm so sorry" hiccup said

"Sorry for what?" I asked confused

"For putting you in this mess, it's all my fault" he said letting go of me and putting his hands in his face

"no no hiccup" I said now standing in front of him "you didn't do anything to me, _I'm_ the one who followed you to the island _I _put it on myself but I'm happy about it" I said taking his hands of his face and holding them

I smiled at him "if I wouldn't have come you would have died, and finally being able to protect you and help you, makes me happy, I mean after all the times you saved my life" I said making him breathe a laugh and he wrapped his hands around my waist

"I love you hiccup, and I will do anything for you" I said wrapping my hands around his neck "we are a couple, there is no more me or you, it's only us, and that means we do things to protect each other, crazy thing, you put your life on the line I put my line on the line, no one is left behind"

hiccup looked me in the eyes for a moment before kissing my forehead and hugging me tight.

He put his head to my neck and I felt the tears soaking up my shirt. I ran my fingers throw his hair and just stood there for a while "I love you" I heard him whisper between sobs.

I closed my eyes, squeezed him tight and thanked Thor for bringing him to me


End file.
